Conventional three-wheel motor powered vehicles or beach cars include a simple structure with a basic power system and a frame on which the power system is installed. These vehicles are designed to carry goods so that comfortable driving is not a main goal for these types of vehicles. The power system including the engine generates vibration during movement of the vehicles and the severe vibration makes the driver feel uncomfortable. However, due to the consideration of cost, most of these types of vehicles do not have sufficient shock absorbing system to reduce the vibration.
The present invention intends to provide a shock absorbing system which includes a plurality of shock absorbing members composed of a first tube filled with shock absorbing material and two second tubes which are connected to the first tube by two boards. The shock absorbing members are connected between two frames of the vehicle so as to absorb shocks and vibration generated by the power system of the vehicle.